edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
Edens Zero Wiki:Spoiler Policy
This is the Spoiler Policy of Edens Zero Wiki What is a "Spoiler" See Spoiler on Wikipedia. The first paragraph from the article; Spoiler is Genex slang for any element of any summary or description of any piece of fiction that reveals any plot element which will give away the outcome of a dramatic episode within the work of fiction, or the conclusion of the entire work. Because enjoyment of fiction sometimes depends upon the dramatic tension and suspense which arise within it, the external revelation of such plot elements can "spoil" the enjoyment that some consumers of the narrative would otherwise have experienced. Manga Spoilers and non-fanscanned content We actually consider that until the chapter is released by a publicly accessible site, that chapter's information is considered to be a spoiler. Until the proper english fanscan is released, it is simply forbidden to add any information from it (including the chapter's title), and the edits should be reverted on sight. The person who adds spoiling information will be warned about it only once. The information, as insignificant it might seem, might ruin the fun of reading a just-released chapter for some. Manga Spoilers and fanscanned content As soon as the english chapter is online, you are allowed to add information. An english chapter being online means that you can read it, with the images, not just a little script. After the release, you are free to add the sure information on the pages of the wiki; we consider that this is clear that the wiki gives information about the latest releases and that the person who will read that article knows that there will be content he might not know. *The exception to this rule falls in the case of blatantly pirated, stolen, or otherwise, releases that find their way onto the Internet. While this may seem contradictory due to the gray area that is scanlation, the team at MangaStream has purchased copies of Weekly Shōnen Magazine in their possession every week. Therefore, only chapters released by MangaStream (who legally purchase their magazines every week), or Crunchyroll (the official distributor) will be allowed to be used for the addition of new article content on the wiki. Any information added that includes information from illegal scans will be deleted on sight. It is in our best interest to support the official release as much as possible. Anime Spoilers It is forbidden to add information from an episode of the anime to the wiki if it is not yet available in English. We allow an episode to be added only when an English subtitled version of it is available to watch on a publicly accessible site. In addition, the titles of the upcoming episode may not be added to the wiki until the above conditions are met, as the titles often give away details of a plot point, or the involvement of certain characters. This is also considered to be a spoiler. In short, if the episode is not available in English, no details about it may be added. If a Chapter/Episode is Only Just Released If you are adding information from an episode or chapter that has only just been released in English (or if it is likely that other users are unaware of its release), use the edit summary box to state that the chapter/episode is indeed out and state the site where you read it. This will allow others to verify that the episode/chapter is out and that the information you are adding is correct. It will also reduce the likelihood of your edit being reverted and you getting into trouble with an Admin for violating this policy. And it is a good service to let the rest of the community know that it has been released. New Fansub & Fanscan Groups From time to time, a new fanscan/fansub group arrives on the scene. In their early days, any such group is likely to be little known and may not be widely available. If they happen to be the first group to release a new episode/chapter in English, it is very important that you state as much in the edit summary box, and/or let an Admin know to avoid any issues. It is especially important if they do not allow their material to be published on a widely known and accessible site. We can not be expected to find them if we are unaware of their existence. Category:Policy